Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane Strauss is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the guild's "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is the older sister of Elfman and Lisanna. Statistics *'Name': Mirajane Strauss, The Demon, Mira, Demon Matchmaker *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': October 22 *'Classification': Human, Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Sorcerer Magazine Super Model *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 45 kg (100 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': White *'Relatives': Elfman Strauss (Younger brother), Lisanna Strauss (Younger sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Take Over (Satan Soul), Transformation Magic, Darkness Magic, Water Magic, Lightning Magic, Sleep Magic, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Keen Intellect, Enhanced Endurance, Reflexes, Durability, Strength and Speed, Immense Magic Power *'Standard Equipment': Light Pen *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Demon Blast, Evil Explosion, Soul Extinctior, Evil Spark, Satan Soul: Sitri, Dream Knock *'Voice Actor': Ryōko Ono Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes, light skin, and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length black dress with white trimming at the end of the skirt and a long, dark grey obi around her waist. The dress is rather loose at her chest which reveals a certain amount of her ample cleavage, with the middle of the dress adorned by a large, white bow. Around her biceps are black straps with a white ribbon in the middle of each one, a black small ribbon around her neck, and wears a pair of pink, open-toed low heel sandals. Personality Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She is also gentle, cheerful, upbeat and a bit clueless. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. While she was known as "The Demon" since childhood (as to her intense glares and dark persona that frightens even her more powerful guildmates), she was also known as the "Demon Matchmaker" since adulthood, likely putting two guildmates of opposing sex into pairs that she believes would make the perfect couple, and will go beyond any length until her fantasy couple comes true; she often refers to this act as "shipping" or the pair itself as "OTP" (One True Pairing). In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid, as shown when she cried due to Gray unknowingly calling her an idiot. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Take Over: Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Satan Soul. Due to the nature of Mirajane's Take Over, she has the ability to control demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. Whilst having control over the tentacle demons, Mirajane was able to cause them to simultaneously explode. *'Satan Soul': Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon". Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Mirajane, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. However, after her 3-month training in X791, she was shown to be able employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Erza commented on being one of her strongest) twice and her Satan Soul once within the span of a few hours or even less, without any signs of fatigue. **'Flight': In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. **'Poison Resistance': Mirajane's resistance against poison increases while in this form, where she could even inhale poison gas while calling it a "treat". **'Darkness Magic': Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. Using the magic as her game-changer in most of her fights, she was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. She has later learned to use her Darkness Magic without her Satan Soul in a month of training, mostly using it to enhance the blows of her punches and kicks, though can't use any of the spells that is used in her Satan Soul. ***'Demon Blast': A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target. ***'Evil Explosion': Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm. When fired, it is fired from Mirajane's hand. The receding explosion is devastating. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's Tree Shield. However, he himself received little to no damage. ***'Dark Deflect': Focusing the incoming attack on her eye, Mirajane redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. (Unnamed) ***'Darkness Stream': Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. ***'Soul Extinctior': Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. This spell was strong enough to defeat Freed, who no longer had his Dark Écriture: Darkness and Dark Écriture: Wings spells active after its blast. There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Mirajane's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast. **'Water Magic': Through the use of the immense Magic Power, Mirajane was shown capable of freely manipulating the surrounding water. ***'Evil Explosion': Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, with her arms, and then starts rotating, sending the water flying towards her foe in a powerful whirlpool. **'Lightning Magic': Mirajane has the ability to utilize lightning-based attacks while in Satan Soul. ***'Evil Spark': A melee spell in which Mirajane extends both of her hands to touch the opponent, subsequently channeling electricity through them. *'Satan Soul: Sitri': This is, to the best of Erza Scarlet's knowledge, Mirajane's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced by a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which corsets her waist and a black cape. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair. She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs. She is surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to. **'Flames': While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets. **'Flight': While using Sitri, Mirajane has the ability to fly, most likely by using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort. Transformation Magic: Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature front ponytail and her womanly eyelashes. Water Magic: Mirajane is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows her to generate, manipulate and control water. Sleep Magic: Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. *'Dream Knock': Mirajane creates bubble-like bullets and sends them rushing towards her opponent(s). Upon contact, her opponent is put to sleep. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. When she first activated Satan Soul after two years of dormancy, her Magic Power completely destroyed the ground around her in a wide area. It is also great enough for Mirajane to lift and manipulate an entire river, something which Freed, an S-Class candidate, found incredulous. When exerted, it is purple in color. Azuma also commented that he felt a great amount of Magic Power from her. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Makarov Dreyar *Erza Scarlet *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Laxus Dreyar *Jenny Realight *Yukino Aguria In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Strauss Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters